Clouded Hate
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Hate obscured the villagers vision... they only saw Kyuubi in Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto didn't exist, ever... and they'll be happy when he is gone. They'll never know he was always a she. The she who is the new member of Team Seven. The she who is Myuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Clouded Hate**

**--**

**Hate obscured the villagers vision... they only saw Kyuubi in Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto didn't exist, ever... and they'll be happy when he is gone. They'll never know he was always a she. The she who is the new member of Team Seven. The she who is Myuki.**

**--**

**Prologue: Meeting Myuki... The Over Looked Truth of Naruto Uzumaki**

"Ki-yuu-bi-chan…" A small growl was heard, so I decided to change my words, as I glanced behind me once to see the man still lurking in the shadows.

"Kyuu… he's following me again… What do you want me to do?" I, an innocent looking twelve year old girl, whispered to the baby fox currently on my shoulder, invisible to anyone but me, myself, and I.

"You can kick his ass or I'll turn human and do it for you." Kyuubi, the small and innocent looking fox perched on my shoulder, said, with a secret smirk that I could hear in his voice. I wonder if he's enjoying this... actually, no need for wonder- he is, without doubt.

"I'll do it. Otherwise it wouldn't be fun, now would it?" I asked, breaking off my innocent act, my hair suddenly turning midnight blue and my eyes turning a demonic red, a sadistic glint clear in them. Kyuubi jumped from my shoulder and landed on his feet, standing directly behind me, wanting a good view of the up-coming show.

"Mister… do you need something?" I asked in a whispery voice, turning to the man behind me. My red eyes pierced through the dark alley-way we occupied, but he didn't seem to notice. He was looking else-where, at my chest, the perver. My lips curled upward into a smirk and my hands balled into tight fist that could draw blood; this guy was checking me out, just giving off more fuel to my already raging fire that he would soon have to suffer.

"Well, you could say I need something." He approached me and grabbed my wrist. "Your body, that is." He whispered in my ear. I kept up my innocent act as well as my sweet, whispered voice.

"No… please, don't!" I said in a scared voice, pretending to shiver as he nipped my ear and pinned me to the wall. His arms were boxing me in, one on either side of my head. Not that bright is he?, I realized, I could get out of this in seconds flat, just by ducking under his arms. But that wouldn't be nearly as fun as what I was about to do. Oh, no.

"You know you want me, girl." He said. Then my innocent act broke as quickly as it had come. He was making this so easy for me... this wouldn't be as fun as last time. It was to convenient, as he had boxed his arms around my head. I sighed as I used them to effortlessly jump off the ground and put pressure on them so I would fall straight back down. I could see that he was surprised, but he didn't have time to put his arms down. I used the heel of my shoe to knock his stomach with force eminence enough that he fell back, flying a decent distance.

I had used Chakra in my heels to make the force a bit greater. I hadn't though I used _that _much Chakra, I thought, as he continued to fly until the wall stopped him. Oh, he had made a small dint in the wall... I feel so sorry for the poor stone! I approached him and sighed; he was already unconscious, I was right, that hadn't been any fun at all.

I turned behind me to see that Kyuubi had transformed from a fox into a human boy, around my age. He had firey red hair sticking out in every direction, and the demonic red eyes with the same sadistic glint that I currently have. Oh, never mind, they already turned back to there normal azure blue, my hair has also turned blond again. I looked at his blazing eyes and smirked slightly, before wiping it away and replacing it with a small frown.

"Kyuu, that fight was no fun at all!" I whined cutely, going up to him and lightly pounding my fist on his chest as a child would when displeased about a turn in event. He smirked at me an my pout grew before turning back to a smirk.

"You know you are so cute as a little fox, Kyuu! But, at least your handsome enough to be my boyfriend in human form." I said, pecking his cheek playfully. He scrunched his nose up and wiped his cheek with his hand.

"Eww, that's so disgusting, Kit, I don't want your nasty human germs!" He joked, turning away and faking a pout. I hugged his chest from behind and pouted into his back. I thought of how funny it would look from a normal persons point of view. Only I, after all, could see Kyuubi.

You see, everyone had always thought I just had an imaginary friend. Some even joked, in a crude way, though, saying I could see the dead. But the truth was I had just seen Kyuubi projected, for Kyuubi really resided inside of me. Anyone could see him or her, (Kyuubi could be either), but only if Kyuubi wanted to let them. And Kyuubi only wanted to if I wanted to. The matter was, I didn't want them to. I didn't want them to see Kyuubi, to hear her, to think of her as a real person at all.  
Kyuubi was my friend, and mine alone; a friend no one could judge or make fun of for being with me. A friend that they couldn't treat like they treated me. They could just think that I had an imaginary friend. Even if it was just Kyuubi… projecting him or herself out to me so I would have a friend.

I let go of Kyuubi and backed away from him. He turned to me in question. "I'm changing into Naruto. I don't want to pick up another stalker on the way home." I informed.

You see, my name is Myuki, but I pretend to be Naruto Uzumaki, because its just easier. This way, I can have the real me, evil, sadistic, cruel, lovely, and smart. Then I can have to fake me, always enthusiastic, wants to be recognized, friendly...

You see, because I'm an orphan, people just expect me to want to be recognized or to be happy all the time to make up for other things that I lack. The basic thing is that people pity girls more than boys and think girls are more venerable. If I was always a girl, people would obviously treat me different. The people at the academy would find me weak, venerable, incapable of ever becoming a ninja... even if I was stronger then them, the guys especially, would be embarrassed and shocked so much that they would deny my ability. And this is the reason for the identity know as Naruto Uzumaki.

--

Profile…

Name: Naruto Uzumaki is guy name, real name Myuki, referred to as Kit by Kyuubi

Gender: Female—pretends to be male

DOB: October 10

Father: Minato Namikaze (The Fourth Hokage)

Mother: Unknown

Naruto is called: Demon; Gaki; Baka; Teme; Useless; Stupid; Moron; Idiot; Brat; Not worthy of life; Waste of space; Ugly; Utterly Unlovable; Unlovable; Defenseless; Death's gift; The Unwanted One

Myuki is called: The yellow flash reborn; Flash step; Beautiful; The Cursed One; Death's gift; The Unwanted One; Useless;

Naruto's Personality: Childish, Energetic, Riotous, Stubborn, Misguided, Ill-informed, Mischievous (notorious trouble-maker)

Myuki's Personality: Stubborn, Mischievous, Genius, Enjoys teasing, Lovable, Cautious normally yet stead fast and courageous

Naruto's Appearance: Orange spiked and untidy hair; light blue eyes; long, feminine black eye-lashes; face has a childish roundness; Three whiskers on each cheek

Myuki's Appearance: Straight, long hair that changes color upon moods- but normally black or blond; Eyes that also change color but are normally from azure blue to emerald green; long, feminine, dark eye-lashes; pink full lips; Three whiskers on each cheek that are invisible at all times due to a jutsu created by her herself and helped be perfected by Kyuubi; Fingernails that also change color upon mood; petite; body full with curves


	2. Chapter 2

**Clouded Hate**

**--**

**Hate obscured the villagers vision... they only saw Kyuubi in Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto didn't exist, ever... and they'll be happy when he is gone. They'll never know he was always a she. The she who is the new member of Team Seven. The she who is Myuki.**

**--**

**Chapter 1: The Disappearance**

"Kyuubi?" I asked in a soft whisper as I gazed at myself- my fake self, Naruto Uzumaki, in the full body mirror in front of me.

"What, Kit?" I could distinctly make out the curiousity in his voice, but more so the worry- he knew that I only called him Kyuubi when I was serious. And he knew for a fact that for the past few days I had been spacing out, dwelling on the past, thinking of things that he didn't _want _me the think of. He had told me once not to dwell on things such as the past, but he dropped the topic when I asked the simple, common question of why.

"I'm going to kill of Naruto." I said in a calm, controlled voice, grabbing the kunia knife off of the counter and sticking it up to my own throat. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, as I moved the knife down to my chest and faked plunging it into my heart. He finally asked the question I had prepared for.

"Why?" I knew he hated asking- to him it seemed that if he didn't know everything, he didn't know anything. I rolled my eyes slightly, and dropped my serious tone. I could feel the worry clearly, though Kyuubi's face stayed blank as he transformed into a small fox and hopped into my arms, making me cradle him.

"Because Naruto is just getting boring! Seriously, he is so annoying- it kills me even _acting _this annoying! I mean, I know I am a great actor and everyone falls for it instantainously, but I don't like Naruto. He's annoying- I want to be me... but not Myuki me... no... let me think..." I paused, and could feel his crimson eyes on my face, but didn't look at him. I could see he was suprised as I raised him in front of me to eye level. "I got it! I'll be Tsuki... and I'll just have the personality I have now! Yeah! And I'll have the mood swings and all! I'll be evil and then nice and then evil again- I'll scare them all to death!" I said enthusiatically, jumping up in down, and dropping Kyuubi on the counter, where he stared at me in wonder.

"Kit, you've absolutley lost it." He finally said. I smiled. He smirked. I scowled.

"I know, I have." I stated proudly. "And, do you know how funny it looks when a tiny little fox _smirks? _Really, I _need _a camera! I could sell your picture for millions! Billions! Zillions!" I said, thinking about that 'e-bay' or what ever everyone was talking about yesturday.

"Wouldn't the hokage notice if Naruto Uzumaki just dissapeared, as fast as he had appeared?" Kyuubi asked me in a rather serious voice. I looked at him curiously, my eyes turning a yellow-orange color.

"What do you mean 'as fast as he had appeared'? I've always been Naruto, ever since I was a baby and the fourth sealed you inside me." I questioned, watching his expression turn from confusion to shock to anger to guilt and back to confusion.

"Oh? When I say 'as fast as he appeared' I obviously meant as fast as you were born and I was sealed within you. I thought that _you _would understand... aparently not, Kit, I am _sooo _disappointed." He said, his confusion being replaced with a teasing expression.

"What ever, Kyuu, you stupid old fox." I said, but could help but think I was missing out on something big. Something bigger than my existance, maybe even Kyuubi's existance. No... what was I thinking. I am _not _thinking, I'm _over _thinking.

"So what do you want Tsuki to look like. And she can _not _wear anything orange this time." I said, thinking of how Kyuubi had been the one to choose Naruto's entire wardrobe. I also remembered how he had seemed guinuinley pleased with it. "Never mind- I'll choose everything."

--

Two hours later I walked into Naruto Uzumaki's previous classroom and was introduced as a new student. I had made it seem as if Naruto Uzumaki had ran away, burning down his apartment and leaving false tracks. It had, needless to say, worked perfectly.

I acted innocent, but I was, in actuality, disgusted by the eyes of Kiba and many other guys looking my body over in intrest. I had transformed into a tall, modle like girl with Auburn hair that cascaded down my back to my waist, shocking green eyes, a bit of make up- not that I needed it- and an innocent look. My outfit cosisted of a black tank with a heart in the middle, a dagger going through to heart with the words 'Kiss me or Kill me' on it. I wore a plaid black skirt with black leggings under it and the standard ninja sandles, except they were black instead of a dark blue. Everyone's eyes were on me, even Uchiha Sasuke's, but he looked away as quickly as his eyes had landed on me.

"Class, this is Tsuki Yukiri, she's a new student. Introduce yourself, Yukiri-san." Iruka ordered. I pushed away the urge to yell at him to not order me around, but I didn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hm... The name is Tsuki Yukiri," I broke my innocent act and glared at all the guys who were drueling at me. "And, Inuzuka Kiba, Jurino Kamino, Kagino Hapli, and Zuki Zeromi, if you don't stop drooling at me, I may just have to dispose of you." My aura were evil and the boys all yelped.

"How did you know my name?!" Kiba demanded rudley. I sighed, and rolled me eyes.

"I know everyone's name." I said, and turned to Iruka, smiling sweetly. "Um... Iruka-sensei, will you please inform me of where you would like me to sit?"

"Er... in between Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Raise you hands-" He said.

"No need." I inturupted, walking to the place that the me-- Naruto Uzumaki, me-- had previously occupied. I ignored everyones stare and the Sakura Haruno as I jumped over her, to sit in between her and her ever so precious Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, goody, I get to sit by the ugly whore and the one obsessed with revenge on the ever so hot Itachi." I mumbled, making it sound as though I was talking to myself, but I was sure it was loud enough for only Sasuke and maybe Sakura to here. I felt Sasuke clench is fist tightly, and turn to me, a glare in his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, turning toward him. He didn't say anything, but stood up, then pointed to me and then behind me. I bursted out laughing, and everyone was surley looking at me now.

"You-you expect me to-to -giggle- get u-up!" I now stopped laughing completley, as his glare was still set on me, harsher, almost, then before. "And you think you can order me around, you weakling?" I demmanded, laughing a bit humorusley. He did a quick handsign that only I noticed. I jumped up, turned to Sakura, and laughed, seeing her hair burned and her clothes on fire.

"Nice." I complimented, patting Sasuke on the back. He turned to see me behind him, clearly suprised how I had gotten behind him in less than a milisecond. I then trudged out of the door, laughing still, leaving everyone to stare after me.

**--**

**In the following chapter Myuki will change completley. Review Please if you want me to continue. One review only tells me it sucks or is totally uninteresting. **


End file.
